


A Little Bike Ride

by chewthemtoes



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewthemtoes/pseuds/chewthemtoes
Summary: Rue and Jules make bike rides their thing.
Relationships: Rue Bennett/Jules Vaughn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	A Little Bike Ride

I feel free. I haven’t felt like this since I was young, before my dad died. We were only biking, but this felt so calming. It’s a sunny day, and all the colors of the field are vibrant. Jules is ahead of me. Her hair is flying in the wind with her face towards the sky; laughing. I can’t help but laugh too. All of this is because of her. Before Jules came to town, I always felt like there was this huge pressure on me, but when I’m with her that all dissipates. With her, I can just be me. I can be Rue. I don’t have to be a disappointment of a daughter or a waste of space. Jules is able to see me for me, even when I’m not able to see it. I’m reassured of this when she looks back at me from her bike, and she gives me a big smile. I’m winded, but I peddle harder to be side by side with her. Jules has been biking longer than I’ve biked my whole life, and she isn’t even breaking a sweat. “My legs are killing me,” I whine while forcing my legs to keep peddling. Jules laughs and starts peddling slower. She then turns her head towards me and gives me a pity pout. “Aww you poor baby,” she says in a taunting baby voice. “Shut up,” I get out before blushing and peddle faster to get away from her. My escape is unsuccessful seeing she caught up with me in a matter of seconds. “Don’t be such a baby. We’re almost done. See?” she said while pointing to a clearing that leads us out of the field. It doesn’t take us long before we’re on the road again and heading home. “Now that wasn’t so bad was it?” asked Jules, still giving me that smile. “It wasn’t so bad,” I reluctantly replied to her and looked away giving a small smile. “ So same time next week or are your little legs not strong enough to handle it?” Jules teases. “I think I can handle another bike ride,” I tell her, thinking if it’s with her I’d go on a million bike rides. “Okay well we’ll see about that next week. Bye Rues,” she says before biking off towards her house. “Yeah, bye.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for fun, but I do have ideas about where I might want to take this fic. Let me know if ya'll want to see that.


End file.
